


A Chance

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, ISAC, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: ISAC 2022 and what happens on the court may or may not stay on the court
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Original Female Character(s)





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Continuation of Ellyn found older fics and wants to post them. This was written in 2018 and was a gift for my friend, but I thought why not post it? N needs a lil love

It was ISAC 2022 and Vixx was back again. Well all but Ken, Ravi, and Hongbin as they were off serving doing their enlistment duty. But this year was different; select fans were chosen from each fandom to join the bands’ team for one day. So far, the events had been mixed. Some fans were still overcome by the idols, some wanted to impress their biases and hurt themselves doing so and others would purposefully run into idols. Idols began to worry as the day went on, starting to dread each event. It was the volleyball event next and Vixx had yet to compete with their Starlights, having only done solo competitions so far. Needless to say, they were nervous. Hakyeon especially. 

Three girls waited at the entrance to the arena. What threw the guys was the fact that two of the girls were tall foreigners: a brunette somewhat shorter than Hakyeon and a blonde towering over all of them. As soon as they approach the Starlights, they bowed to greet them.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” said the brunette after bowing herself, “I’m Elizabeth.”

“And I’m Sophi,” the blonde bowed. 

The Korean girl couldn’t get a word out but still bowed. After introductions, it was clear to Hakyeon that the foreigners knew each other rather well. With a quick ‘Fighting!’, they entered the arena. Elizabeth and Sophi went about their business practicing together, definitely more focused on the game at hand. Hakyeon stayed by Taekwoon, fondling a ball as he watched the Elizabeth and Sophi.

“It’s interesting that they picked foreigners. They probably are really good at Korean,” the older says,” Sophi is kinda cute.”  
“Then ask her out.”

Hakyeon glares at the younger to which Taekwoon shrugs. Biting his lip, he debates it over before giving himself a nod of confidence. Hakyeon looks to Taekwoon before they head over to the two girls, walking past Sanghyuk as he talks with the Korean girl.

“May we join you?” He asked.

“Sure,” Sophi smiled as she tossed the ball to him.

As he hits it, he wanted to know more about these girls, “So are you two visiting Korea?”

Elizabeth bumps it to Taekwoon, “We moved here last year. I’m an English teacher and Sophi just signed onto a production company for music videos.”

“Really?!”

Sophi sets the ball for him to bump it, “Yeah. It’s a small company but it’s a lot of fun.”

“Wow…maybe we might work together someday.”

They continue to practice for a few more minutes as Sanghyuk and the other fan joined them. When the buzzer sounds, they go to shake hands with the other team.

At the whistle, the teams went off, quickly tying in the first two matches. Sophi quickly took over as captain, rattling off strategies during the quick break between matches and cheering encouragements when she was rotated out. Quickly, attention fell upon her over the idols. Their opposing team sometimes got caught up in her coaching that they would mess up, thus allowing them to steamroll ahead of the game. 

It was nearing the end of the last match with four points to go when Hakyeon rushed to hit the ball at the same time as Sophi. The ball bounced off her arm, right into Hakyeon’s face then up into the air. Taekwoon spiked it, scoring with no problem.

Sophi rushed to Hakyeon, helping him stand, “Are you okay???”

Taking a chance, he played up his injury. Granted it wasn’t that bad, but he kinda (really) liked that she was focused on him and not the game right now.

“I don’t know. You are kinda blurry. Could you come a little closer?”

Her eyes widen, alarmed. Quickly, she calls over the medic. He tries to grab her hand but when the medic came over, she was called back to the game. With sad eyes, she leaves him. 

She messed up a couple times during the last few rounds, but overall their team won. Taekwoon and Sanghyuk rushed over to their hyung, the girls not far behind. Sophi’s brows furrowed, confused when the medic announced there was nothing wrong with him. After some neck chops from Taekwoon and Sanghyuk, their team was called up to be given their medals.

“Why did you say I was blurry?” Asked Sophi as they walked to a room away from the main arena. Hakyeon buried his face in his hands, mumbling something.

“What?”

Sighing, he looks up at Sophi, “That was my poor attempt at flirting with you.

“Oh,” Blood rushed to her cheeks.

“Where did you learn to play volleyball? Cause that was the best I’ve ever seen anyone play.”

A shy smile graces her lips, “I played for 15 years throughout school. I’m a little rusty since I haven’t played since I graduated.”

“Nonsense. That’s like me saying that I’m rusty at performing since I was in the military for 2 years.”

They chuckle. After a minute, Hakyeon takes one more chance, “Would..you like to go out sometime?”

With bright rosy cheeks, she says yes.


End file.
